The present invention relates generally to linear guide devices.
More particularly it relates to a linear guide device which has a guide rail, a guide car which is reciprocatingly movable in a longitudinal direction on the guide rail, and a roll body revolving unit in which an endless row of roll bodies revolve, wherein the roll body revolving unit has a load-supporting portion in which the roll bodies are in load-supporting engagement on the one hand a guide path of the guide rail and on the other hand with a running path of the guide car, and wherein the running path of the guide car is formed on a running path element which is connected with the guide car and which at least on its roll body inlet-side end has a free supporting portion which is not supported on the guide car.
German patent document DE 198 06 139 A1 discloses a linear guide which in the region of the axial ends of the running path element is provided with recesses for permitting a deviation of the associated ends of the running part element. Thereby a uniform entry of the roll bodies into the load-supporting portion of the roll body revolving unit is guaranteed both during a momentary loading and shaft bending as well as in case of shape errors in the guiding system, or in other words in extraordinary loading conditions of the linear guide device. The length of the free supporting portion of the running path element has a magnitude which is significantly smaller than the diameter of the roll bodies.